


Arthur et Venec sont sur un bateau

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon, i guess, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: ...et ils n'ont pas grand chose à faire, à part discuter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONNE PEUT M'ARRÊTER. Nan mais ça va après celui-là j'ai QUE deux autres OS... bon et peut-être un autre je viens d'avoir l'idée... mais c'est tout ! Oui parce que moi je shippe Arthur et Mani, mais je shippe aussi Arthur et Venec. Vous avez vu la fin du livre VI je ne suis qu'une pauvre slasheuse sans défense je pouvais pas lutter. Rien de bien slashant là-dedans mais une conversation pendant leur traversée jusqu'à Rome. Dupond-et-Dupont a corrigé, merci !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

« Dites, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Venec fut tellement surpris d'entendre Arthur parler qu'il sursauta et se cogna le coude contre le mât du bateau. Il fallait dire qu'Arthur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les côtes bretonnes, et Venec évitait sans doute de lui adresser la parole de peur de découvrir qu'il était mort entre temps.

« Ouais, ouais, allez-y. »

\- Vous avez essayé vous ? »

Venec se massait le coude avec l'expression de douleur de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire couper un bras. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel – il aurait difficilement pu faire plus dramatique.

« Essayé quoi ? demanda Venec après avoir soigneusement examiné sa « blessure ».

\- De retirer l'épée. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire oublier son coude à Venec. À en juger par son expression, il trouvait la question parfaitement absurde.

« Évidemment que non. »

Arthur savait pourtant, d'expérience, que tout le monde avait envie d'essayer. Ils ne le faisaient pas forcément, et certains se vantaient de ne pas avoir céder à la tentation, mais au final, c'était humain de vouloir tenter sa chance, de ne pas résister à la curiosité, à cet espoir, ridicule mais bien présent, que peut-être, peut-être...

« Vraiment ? Vous avez pas eu le temps ?

\- Pas l'envie. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ça aurait pas marché de toute façon.

\- Ça on sait jamais.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi Sire. Comme si y'avait un doute possible.

\- M'appelez pas Sire. Il y en a bien un, pour que tout le monde essaie. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait autant. C'était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait toujours dit – il n'avait jamais douté que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait retirer l'épée. C'était son fardeau, sa punition personnelle. Personne d'autre n'aurait jamais à se la taper.

« P't'être que les gens sont juste cons. Remarquez je comprends, c'est tentant. Ils ont envie de savoir, j'imagine.

\- Et pas vous.

\- Nan mais moi je sais déjà. Comme si moi je pouvais être digne de quoi que ce soit venant des dieux. »

Arthur était surpris par son fatalisme, mais Venec ne semblait pas particulièrement attristé par cet état de fait.

« Y'a des mecs pire que vous qui ont quand même tenté.

\- C'est parce qu'ils vous connaissaient pas.

\- De quoi ? »

Venec devint soudain silencieux. Pendant un moment, il esquiva la conversation en s'occupant du bateau. Il tira quelques cordes et jeta un coup d'œil à une carte, avec une aisance qui trahissait une longue expérience. Arthur devait bien admettre qu'il était entièrement dépendant du bandit à cet instant – même s'il avait été en meilleure forme, ses connaissances en navigation étaient rudimentaires. Venec, lui, semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, sans hésitation ni raté. Enfin, il devait être habitué, après tout.

Arthur attendit patiemment que l'homme se décide à parler. Ces derniers mois, ses réserves de patience déjà immenses semblaient s'être étirées à l'infini. Attendre une mort qui se faisait désirer en se tapant des entretiens longs et chiants avec tout un tas de glandus avait ce genre d'effet sur un homme.

« Nan mais vous voyez, moi, bon, je suis pas un type bien, quand même, reprit Venec en continuant de faire des nœuds et d'enrouler des cordes. Je me fait pas d'illusion là-dessus. J'ai pas beaucoup respecté les lois pendant ma vie, et j'ai pas trop suivi de code moral non plus, à part celui de mon enrichissement personnel. Mais après vous pourriez me dire les rois, ça peut bien être pareil. C'est pas parce qu'on est tôlier du bled qu'on est forcément plus vertueux. »

Là-dessus, Arthur ne pouvait pas le contredire. Les chefs de clan breton pouvaient être de bon gros connards, et ce n'était rien à côté du niveau de corruption et de putasserie des dirigeants à Rome.

« Du coup, les mecs, ils tentent. Je les comprends. Ils se disent qu'ils sont pas pires que les autres. Sauf qu'Excalibur, elle est à vous Sire.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler Sire. »

Venec leva les yeux au ciel, la réaction standard de tous les gens à qui il avait rabâché cela depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça ne voulait rentrer dans la tête de personne.

« Ouais, bref, du coup par rapport à n'importe quel glandu, qui sait, j'aurais peut-être mes chances. Mais vraiment, par rapport à vous, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Venec continuait de mener le bateau sans le regarder. Arthur n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où l'homme serait gêné par quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il dut parvenir à une sorte de résolution, parce qu'il se redressa pour lui faire face, l'air déterminé.

« Vous vous êtes au-dessus du lot. Tous les connards du royaume, du monde entier, y'en a pas un qui vous arrive à la cheville, et certainement pas moi. Moi je comprends pourquoi elle vous a choisi vous, l'épée. »

Arthur resta sans voix. Venec lui avait déjà dit qu'il appréciait qu'il soit roi, mais il ne s'était jamais dit que le bandit avait autre chose que ses propres intérêts en tête en disant cela. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Arthur avait une espèce d'affection exaspérée pour leur contrebandier de service, et Venec avait eu raison, tout ce temps, de penser qu'Arthur laisserait passer ses excès sans le punir, du moment qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. De toute façon, Arthur n'était pas stupide. Les hommes comme Venec, il en fallait toujours, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Au final, il aurait pu tomber sur largement pire.

Une opinion renforcée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

« Enfin au final elle m'a laissé tomber, l'épée », se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait très envie de faire changer Venec d'avis. Qu'un homme comme lui pense autant de bien d'Arthur, ça n'avait pas de sens. La déclaration n'eut pourtant pas l'effet escompté – Venec émit un bref rire moqueur.

« Ouais ouais, à d'autres.

\- Quoi ?

\- On me l'a fait pas à moi. Je les ai entendus discuter, vos gars. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient pas pu vous convaincre d'y retourner pour tenter.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors personne vous a vu. Échouer. Moi j'y crois pas à ça. Je sais qu'elle vous aurait pas fait ce coup là, votre épée. »

Arthur plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« Vous vous m'avez vu hein ? »

Venec arbora un instant une expression outrée avant de laisser tomber.

« Ouais bon j'avoue. Je vous ai suivi, ce jour-là, quand vous êtes allé la récupérer. Juste pour être sûr.

Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ? »

Venec haussa les épaules.

« Une autre raison pour laquelle j'aurais pas tenté de retirer cette saloperie du rocher tout façon, c'est parce que je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait être pire que d'être roi de ce merdier. Honnêtement, je trouve ça déjà fort que vous ayez tenu aussi longtemps. Pas étonnant que vous ayez eu envie de vous barrer. »

C'était le monde à l'envers. Est-ce que c'était bien à Venec qu'il était en train de parler ? Est-ce que c'était bien le fournisseur officieux d'esclaves, de prostitués, d'instruments de torture et de fausses monnaies de son royaume qui compatissait à sa charge de roi, qui lui disait qu'il en était plus digne que tous les gens qu'il avait jamais rencontré ?

« Merci », dit-il à la place des centaines de questions qu'il avait envie de poser. Il se sentait encore faiblir, le sommeil s'abattant sans prévenir sur sa conscience. Il était habitué, depuis le temps, mais ça l'énervait de plus en plus.

« De rien Sire.

\- M'appelez pas Sire.

\- Comment je dois vous appeler alors ? »

Arthur rouvrit péniblement les yeux, surpris par la question.

« Ben ouais, vous arrêtez pas avec ça, mais si je vous appelle pas Sire, je vous appelle comment ? »

C'était... une très bonne question. Il regarda l'homme s'affairer à la voile. Il avait l'air fatigué, un peu désespéré aussi, triste. Même pour un homme comme Venec, la politique, les jeux de pouvoir, tout cela avait un sens, des conséquences. Pour les hommes comme lui, pour les gens du peuple. Des conséquences auxquelles Arthur n'avait pas songé depuis très longtemps. C'était ça, plus que l'épée, plus que le titre, qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était plus roi.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets, enroulés dans les foulards de Venec. Il n'avait pas posé de question – il y avait urgence, mais toute de même. Il avait eu l'air de comprendre.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Arthur.

\- Eh bah de rien, Arthur », reprit Venec sans hésiter.

Arthur aurait bien voulu continuer cette conversation, qui était au moins aussi surréaliste que les rêves qu'il avait fait dernièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil.

« Essayez de pas mourir s'il vous plait, Arthur », fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer. Il répondit quand même, au moins en pensée, qu'il ferait de son mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'écrirais peut-être l'arrivée à Rome aussi... Vu qu'Arthur est seul à la villa je me demande comment ça s'est passé. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
